Taras Utkin
Taras Utkin is the son of the king and queen from the Russian fairy tale The White Duck. He is the younger triplet brother of Tatiana Utkina and Tamara Utkina. Info Name: Taras Utkin Age: 14 Parent's Story: The White Duck Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Heraclio Culebra Secret Heart's Desire: To learn all I can about ducks My "Magic" Touch: I am good at staying awake and taking care of ducks. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend, but I really want one. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to quack randomly for some odd reason. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I'm very good with animals. Least Favorite Subject: Theater. People in here get way too annoying. Best Friend Forever After: My sisters Tatiana and Tamara. Character Appearance Taras is of average height, with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue shirt with a duck pattern and blue capris. Personality Taras is outgoing and friendly, and loves talking to others and meeting new people. He is rather athletic and loves taking jogs during the morning. He also really loves ducks and talks about them all the time. Biography Hello! I'm Taras Utkin, one of the duck triplets. My parents, a king and queen, were separated by a war. While the queen was at the palace, a wicked witch turned her into a white duck and herself into the queen. The duck laid three eggs, and had three ducklings, two female and one male. One day, the witch lured them and killed them. The duck grieved for her ducklings, and the king found out the truth. The duck was changed back into the queen, the ducklings became human too, and the witch was put to death. Being the youngest of the triplets, I feel like my parents spoil me. I'm going to be the king someday since I'm the only boy. I'm very close with my sisters - they're my best friends. I'm very protective of them and keep them safe. My sisters and I are going to Ever After High. We're in our first year. My sisters get to room together, though I'm rooming with another student, Heraclio Culebra. He's quite fond of snakes. At first I was squicked out by all his snakes, but I'm getting used to them. One thing I love a lot is ducks. I talk about them all the time, and I find them to be really cute. I have a pet duck of my own - her name is Mushka. I can even quack like a duck. I have Tourette's syndrome, and I find it hard to prevent making the noises. Some of the kids find the quacking pretty endearing. Quack! I love to keep in shape. I play tennis a lot, and I go on my morning runs. I also love going to the lake and seeing the ducks. I also love going swimming in the pond so I can get closer to the ducks. Yeah, I'm weird. I'm set to be a Prince Charming in an unknown Russian fairy tale. I'm not sure if I want to take the role, but I guess it wouldn't hurt. I think it's kinda stereotypical for royalty to always be Royals, so I'm going to be a Rebel. It's because I support everyone's choice to do what they want. Quack quack! Trivia *Taras' surname derives from the Russian word for duck, utka. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Taliesin Jaffe. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Russian